The Harry Potter Talk Line!
by Blackleather Greeneyes
Summary: They no longer allow certain stories. This ISN'T good. See inside for details of how I cheated ff.net *winks*
1. Default Chapter

**Ask the HP characters!**

    Yes, yes, it's me, the girl who foolishly kidnapped Draco Malfoy for 75 reviews. 

    Well, I'm back, and this time in what I hope is a more original version of 'Ask the HP characters'. Here's the deal; you choose a Harry Potter character, this can be anyone, from the obscure to the world-famous, and you can ask them any question you want (nothing NC17 rated please) and they will answer it for you. 

    HOWEVER the character you choose to write to may not be the one who writes back, for example if you choose to ask Draco if he is dating Ginny you may get a very indignant response from the youngest Weasely. 

    So just leave your questions as reviews and we'll see how we go after a couple of days; check back soon!

Thanks all,

Greeneyes-Blackleather!!!! 

(oh, and disclaimer for the overall fic; none of the characters are mine, only the words I put in their mouths)


	2. The first Replies

Various answers from various people.  
  
Yes, I know these suck…well, they aren't as good as the ones for Ask Draco. But I did my best…  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Are you gay? No offense. I really like you and you could trust me on that. He he. Oh and if you're not gay, could you take me out some time? *winks* hahahaha!^^ Oh yeah, favor pleez, could you tell Draco that he is soooooooooo hot! and I'd want to go out with him soon! Okay, thanks a lot! Luv ya!  
  
love, Bop  
  
Dear Bop,  
  
No, I'm not gay, but I can't take you out. I'm not going to tell you why, I'm unsure if she wants the world to know…  
  
And I am certainly not going to converse with Malfoy just for you! Ask him yourself!  
  
Yours,  
  
Harry  
  
Bop,  
  
Potter gay? That would explain some things.  
  
I know I'm hot. I don't know if I'll go out with you though; you'd have to be attractive and pure blood. I don't know what you see in Potter though.  
  
Truly and forever,  
  
Draco  
  
BoP,  
  
LeAvE mY BoYfRiEnD aLoNe Or I'lL pUt A cUrSe On YoU!  
  
~P  
  
Dear Bop,  
  
I really like Harry and would be thankful if you didn't ask him out. We've only just started our relationship together, and I don't want him to cheat on me. If he says yes, please don't go out with him.  
  
Thankyou,  
  
Lavender.  
  
  
  
To Draco:  
  
What's it like being in Slytherin?  
  
Have you played Final Fantasy 10?  
  
Have you played ANY Final Fantasy?  
  
What do you think of Final Fantasy?  
  
Should I shut up about Final Fantasy?  
  
~Riona  
  
Riona,  
  
I told by Draco to beat you up. You talk to much. He says Slytherin is good.  
  
Um, or something…  
  
~Crabbe  
  
Dear Rinoa,  
  
I'd advise you not to ask Mr Malfoy again, it could result in unnecessary violence from both parties.  
  
Regards,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
RiNoA,  
  
StAy ThE hElL aWaY fRoM mY bOyFrIeNd!  
  
~P  
  
Dear Rinoa,  
  
Slytherin is rather amusing, once you get past the utter stupidity of your housemates. It can be fun too. What is 'Final Fantasy'? No, I haven't played it.  
  
Yes, I think you probably should shut up about it now, it's giving me a headache.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You are awesome!!  
  
byes,  
  
Lily (I'm not Harry's mother!!)  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Hey, I'm awesome too, right?  
  
Please tell me so…  
  
From Ron  
  
Dear Lily.  
  
Thanks for the compliment, unfortunately I'm dating someone right now, but we can still be good friends.  
  
Have fun, and do well in exams,  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
You think that twit is awesome? You could do a lot better.  
  
~Draco  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
Beware! I see that now you share the name with someone long dead, and soon misfortune shall abound. You shall be struck by a depression very soon, and so I send this word of caution; watch your back!  
  
Yours,  
  
Sibyl Trelawney  
  
  
  
Dear Percy,  
  
Are you single?  
  
byes,  
  
Lily (I'm not Harry's mother!!)  
  
Lily,  
  
Hahahaha, we'll have to tell mum about this one! Penelope won't be very happy.  
  
Love,  
  
Fred and George  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I'm afraid I'm already going out with Penelope Clearwaters. And my schedule is MUCH too busy to cheat on her. Sorry. I wish you hadn't written: I'll never hear the end of this from the twins…  
  
~Percy  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
Isn't this sweet! My little Percy-kums has got himself a GIRLFRIENND!  
  
Awwwwwww,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
A very loving mother,  
  
Molly Weasely.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all I have time for, please do more! Any character, great or small…whoever did Peeves last time, do him again! Repost your questions! I'm here at your bequest! Snape! Lupin! Seamus! Lavender! Dumbledore! Fang! Hagrid! Neville! Trelawney! Don't just stop at boring main characters…ask someone obtuse. I'm sure you'll get an answer…those characters don't get to talk much… 


End file.
